Easy As Lying
by Mourning Waters
Summary: American-raised pureblood Tempest Wilde has been moved to live with distant relatives after her close family is murdered by Death Eaters. And being a Dragen isn't making her life any easier. Can she prove her innocence as a suspect to the Muggle police and fulfill the destiny bestowed upon her by Magic at the same time? Creature!Harry Bashing!Dumbledore/Ron/Molly
1. Happy Birthday

AN: So I'm really hoping for some good feedback in this one. Please R&amp;R!

Post-Edited AN: I'm going through and changing the timeline a bit so that it's easier for me to incorporate elements needed into the story. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I would suggest rereading the chapters because some of the changes will be significant. Thank you for your patience. J

Easy as Lying

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday My Little Tempest

The cake sits on the table, its sixteen candles swaying forlornly in the breeze floating lazily in through the window as I watch the clock, "Happy Birthday my little Tempest" scrawled on it in messy frosting handwriting. My sixteenth birthday and I'm spending it alone. By choice of course, my aunt doesn't know it's my birthday because I didn't feel like telling her. She's on vacation with her husband, my uncle, and her two daughters, my cousins. My real family was hunted down and murdered two weeks past exactly a year ago. Everyone; grandparents, great-grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, my parents, my brother. My brother, Eli, was only 9 years old. The aunt I'm living with now is actually like my third aunt four times removed or something like that. I was spared only because they couldn't find me while I was visiting Romania. As a result, I was left as the sole heir to five of the most well-known fortunes in both the wizarding and muggle worlds: Finnigan, Wilde, Roarke, Singer, and Sorcellerie. I can't hide in either one. I was even a suspect in the murders of my twenty-six dead family members. Those stupid cops were lucky their bollocks weren't attached to their foreheads by the time they were through being insensitive idiots. So I'm sorry if I don't feel like celebrating with people who don't care right now.

The only reason I'm still here is because of my best friend, Charlie Weasley. The cake's from him and his fiancé. I lived with him and his fiancé for about nine months before the Greengrasses found me and demanded custody of me, because of my money probably. Warm up to me and you get access to an unimaginable amount of money. That's another reason I love Charlie like a brother. He loves me like a sister because I'm me, not because I'm the heir to a boatload of fortunes. He was always there for me to talk to and his fiancé, Chelsea, is a great woman. We still exchange letters, albeit secretly, because apparently "those Weasleys are blood traitors, the lot of them" as my aunt would say. Which is stupid because Charlie practices the Old Ways and taught me everything m-my…parents didn't have…time too. However his family thinks it's Dark magic and prejudiced pureblood tradition. Stupid ignoramuses. I asked him once why he was in Romania and not at home with his family and he said it was partly because he loved working with dragons, partly because his mom was a banshee who wanted to control every aspect of his life, and partly because his sister and youngest brother were greedy prejudiced hypocritical pigs. He gets bombarded with letters from them every week pestering for him to come home. He had plenty of Howlers from his mother in the months I stayed there. Two weeks before the Greengrasses called for custody, Charlie informed me that he was going to try to adopt me and he hasn't stopped. He's so close to getting it through and I can't wait.

I'm going to attend Hogwarts this year with my two cousins Astoria and Daphne instead of being homeschooled by my parents like I usually am. I'm going to get sorted with the first years. I'm hoping to get put in Gryffindor house. All Daphne and Astoria do is make fun of it and crow that "Slytherin is the house to be in." So I really want to be in Gryffindor to make them mad. Hehe. I love messing with people. He actually met Harry Potter during the tri-wizard tournament and told me that the fifteen year old is nothing like the Daily Prophet claims. I spare a glance for the clock then back to stare at the brightly flickering candles in the dark room.

Six minutes left till I'm sixteen years old.

I'm actually looking forward to meeting him. Charlie told me that the Banshee is mad at Harry because he won't fall prey to the love potions she was slipping him to fall in love with Ginny, Charlie's only sister. Most of what I know of Britain and the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die is courtesy of Charlie. I was born and raised in America. I was in Romania for a two week dragon study with some home-school students from Ireland when the….massacre happened. That's when I met Charlie. It was actually my accent that caught his attention. He came over, said hi, asked what I knew about dragons, and BAM! Best friends.

One minute left until I can claim my money and lock the Greengrasses out of it. Too bad I still have to live with them till my majority. Hopefully that will be rectified with the forthcoming adoption. As soon as I can I'm going to Gringotts to claim my five ladyships and fortunes and assets. I'm not ignorant about being a lady. Parents did raise me to be able to maneuver through both the political and social circles of pureblood society so that I could survive being Lady Wilde even if they didn't approve of the pureblood beliefs about muggle-borns. So if anyone thinks that I'm gullible and manipulatable, well, let's just say they're in for a surprise. I'm adept at being manipulative and hiding my emotions behind a mask, even if I don't prefer to do. I just didn't expect to be Lady Finnigan-Roarke-Singer-Sorcellerie-Wilde at fifteen years old. Sixteen in

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Pain. Deep heart wrenching pain shoots through me. Worse than a hundred Cruciatus curses. I feel like my intestines are being drawn out through my throat and my body's being ripped apart at the seams. My arms are being pulled out of their sockets. There are knives digging themselves slowly into my back as bamboo slivers are being shoved under my fingernails. I think someone's drilling holes in my face...The skin is being burned away from my bones in an eternal hateful fire, when I finally lose consciousness. And as I slip away into the darkness all I can think is that I wish Charlie was here…

AN: Soooo. What'd you think? Please review!

Post-Edited AN: Better or worse? Please review!


	2. Greek Tile and Great Tattoos

Easy As Lying

**AN: Hope you enjoy the second chapter. This update's for silentmayhem, my first favorite.**

**Enjoy.**

**-MW **

Chapter 2: Inheritence

The first thing I'm aware of as I come to is the fact that I'm sticky and wet and cold. My eyes sting from prolonged unexposure to air as I slowly peel them open. As I look around, all I can think through the hazy fog drifting through my mind is that I'm so glad my aunt isn't here. She'd be screeching that I got blood on her floors and that the tile was imported from Greece…Who imports tile from Greece? Anyways, the room is covered in blood. The walls, the floors, the cupboards, I don't know how but I even got some on the ceiling. I groan and blink my eyes slowly as I try to figure out what happened. All I remember is counting down the seconds to my sixteenth birthday…I slap my hand to my forehead and wince at the following pain in my biceps. Of course. One of the things my parents briefly skimmed over in my schooling was creature inheritances. We didn't go over it in detail because there weren't supposed to be any creature genes in me. But one thing I do remember is the fact that creatures come into their inheritances at between 16 and 21 years of age and that it's extremely painful. That must be what happened because I have no other explanation. Now all that's left to do is figure out what I am and tell Charlie. Oh, and hide it from my "family". Why am I not panicking? I probably will in a few days, after it's truly sunk in.

I start cataloging body parts to make sure all the important ones are still attached. Arms? I wiggle them weakly. Check. Head? Check. Legs? I wiggle my legs and grimace at the sharp stab of pain that travels up my leg from my shin. That's bad, but I can still feel pain so…Check? I try to use my abused muscles to sit up and groan at the answering soreness. But at least it's soreness and not blinding pain. Well, except for my leg. That might become a problem if it's broken. I think I might have banged it on the table as I fell down. I lean forward to assess the damage on my shin and feel a heavy weight pulling on my back. I can roll my shoulders easily, so it can't be that. I turn my head slowly as to not pull any muscles and gasp at what's spread out on the floor behind me. A grin nearly splits my face in half as I stare. No freaking way. It's just too awesome, too unbelievable, but still remains the fact that I have _wings. _I mean yeah, they're covered in blood and I don't have any feeling in them yet, but that'll change once I start massaging them. They're dragon wings so I know what to do because I wasn't on a scholarship field trip at a dragon reserve for nothing. Newborn dragons don't have any blood in their wings when they're born, so their mother uses her nose to massage the blood into flowing. I reach back and feel my back where the wings were connected. The torn flesh is still bleeding weakly, so that must be where all the blood is coming from. I bite my bottom lip and jump at the answering sting.

OUCH! That hurt! I bring one of my hands up to my mouth and touch my canines. They're pointed and sharp. I grin ferally and I'll bet I look pretty scary right now, if a little (lot) beat up. The stiffness and soreness in my arms is starting to fade as I use them so I should probably try to stand up and walk around to get the blood in my legs flowing again. Speaking of flowing blood…I think I'll tend to my wings first. My grin widens considerably. I still can't believe I have wings and that I'm probably some part dragon creature. Charlie's gonna freak. I gingerly grab the far corner of my right wing and slide my hand over the blood covered scales. Now that I think about it, I'm just going to firecall Charlie so he can come and help me out. Two birds with one stone. The fireplace is in the other room so I use the table right next to me to hoist myself to my feet. I wince once more as my shin twinges, but I don't think it's broken; only bruised to the bone. I limp slowly into the floo room and collapse breathlessly in front of the fireplace. I grab some floo powder from the container that I levitate down from the mantle. I throw the powder into the fireplace and yell "Charlie Weasley" into the green flames. I wait for a minute for Charlie to answer the call. Sure enough, after about three minutes of having my breath back, Charlie's face appears in the embers.

"Tempest?" he calls tentatively. He's probably wondering why I'm calling at five o'clock in the morning my time. There is a time difference, but I don't know exactly how long it is.

"Yeah. I'm here." Charlie turns to the sound of my voice, but I'm probably barely close enough for him to see. "Can you come through? It's extremely important." I add the last part because he looks like he's about to say he had to go, but he could come over later. As it is, he sighs.

"Fine you manipulative little storm." He smiles to show he's joking. His head disappears from the flames. I back away from the fireplace as it flares and Charlie steps through in his full dragon wrangling gear. His wand is in a wrist holster and he has two machetes slung across his back, crisscrossed for easy drawing in tricky situations. He looks around and spots me on the floor. The look of gentle endearment on his face disappears as he takes in my current state. "What in Morgana's name happened to you?" He demands as he overcomes his shock and sits on the ground to check me for injuries. I push away his hands with a smile.

"Charlie, the best thing ever just happened."

"Tempest, you're covered in blood. Again, what happened?" I smile triumphantly and turn around so he can see my wings.

"I came into a creature inheritance. I didn't know I was going to because my parents didn't think there was any creature blood in either of their lines. It hurt a lot, but it was worth it because, look Charlie, I have wings." I grab my right wing and bring the numb appendage around my body to show him as he just kind of stares at me incredulously. Then, slowly, he grins at me and starts laughing.

"That's brilliant. That's bloody brilliant!" He bellows, finally overcoming his shock. I smirk.

"Glad you think so too. Can you help me clean up and massage my wings? I can't really reach."

"Of course." He replies. He takes his wand out of his wrist holster and casts a quick cleaning spell on my exposed back. I shiver as a cold feeling tingles on my back, but I can't really feel anything from my wings as they're still bloodless and gray. The true color will show once blood is flowing through them. He quickly has me lying on my back and is massaging the base of my wing where it connects to my back. "Just a warning. This might get a little tingly and uncomfortable." His words are proven true when I start feeling pins and needles wherever he massages. I try to stay still, but I can't help a little squirm as he nears the tip of my left wing. He finishes the first wing and moves onto the second. "The pins and needles will fade in a sec, but I need you to hold still till I'm done, K?" I nod my consent to his admonishment. Again, his advice is proven needed when the pins and needles leave and I get the urge to flap my wings as hard as I can. I fight the instincts and struggle to hold myself still as Charlie finishes up the second wing. He leaps away from me as soon as he's finished. It's almost like he knows a little about newborn dragons (I wonder why?) because he would've gotten hit as I leap up and spread my wings. Charlie gasps. "Tempest. They're beautiful." I feel a strong surge of pride rush through me as I examine my wings. They turned colors while he massaged them and now they're deep black shot through with the telltale white streaks of an unmated dragon. As soon as I'm mated the streaks will turn the colors of my dominant mate's wings. I feel a strange tug at my heart as I look at these empty places on my wings. I turn to Charlie.

"Thank you Charlie." I whisper, still in awe of my own wings.

"Anytime, my little Tempest. I have to go back though. We have a mother giving birth back at the reserve. It's not urgent, but they'll probably need my help soon. Anything else you need?" I shake my head. "Well ok then. I expect you to find out what you are and then tell me all about it ok, kid?" I nod once more and he turns to go. "Oh and Tempest? Happy birthday, sweetheart." I smile at him and manage a weak "Thanks for the cake" in return. The fire flashes and Charlie is gone. Then I fall asleep.

I stare at myself the beautiful creature on the wall at the far end of the lavish landing. I flap my wings weakly and bare my teeth in what I hope is a threatening expression. I wince when she shows her own sharp canines and flutters her wings. She must be dangerous because she's covered in blood except for her wings; the color of her long waist-length hair hidden by the blood matted into it. The creature shifts sideways slightly as I adjust my weight, giving me a clear view of the intimidating markings swirling across her arms and stomach, and probably around to her back, in intricate black designs that simply exude power. I bare my teeth once more and growl at her because I need to get past her so I can shower. The fog that was clouding my mind before I fell asleep has dispersed, leaving my mind clear and sharp. My senses also seem to be heightened; I can smell the roses in the indoor garden at the other side of the house, hear the mice squeaking to each other in the attic of the many-floored Greengrass Manor, I can even taste the blood in the air drifting from the kitchen where I woke the first time...I'll probably clean that up soon. After I take my shower.

I return my attention to the beautiful humanoid creature before me and realize something; something important. The Greengrasses have a mirror on that wall of the landing. Oh gosh, I am such an idiot! The realization shocks me to no end because that means that that beautiful, deadly, graceful, powerful, frightening, intimidating creature that simply oozes power... is me. I rip my eyes away so that I can focus on getting my feet up the stairs without tripping because of the disorienting lightness of my body. I finally reach the top of the staircase and I have to mentally quash the desire to look back at her...me. Did I really change that much?

My shower is heavenly and it's great to feel clean again, instead of like the stickiness will never leave. I'm shocked at how much blood was actually in my now long hair. It took three washes and a whole bottle of Astoria's really nice shampoo. It's scented like pumpkin juice because apparently that's "Draco's favorite smell". That girl's obsession cannot be healthy, for anyone. Anyways, my hair grew at least a foot, so now it brushes my butt as I walk and it's super annoying. I jumped at the feeling more than once as I got ready to take my shower. My hair turned from a pleasant brown color with a slight fluffiness to it, to a deep mahogany streaked through with deep scarlet and hints of my original color that swirls in tight ringlets. I think the fluffiness will go away because my hair feels silky and smooth even while wet. I wonder how long it would be if it was straight?

I hop out of the shower once all the blood is gone and freeze, once more in shock. I look at myself in the mirror and I barely recognize myself. The markings I caught a glimpse of in the mirror earlier are even more pronounced now that they aren't covered in blood. They swirl in bold lines across my stomach, creeps up the outside curves of my breast, and wraps around my bicep three times before ending in a small swirl. There's some on my back too, these ones seem to be thicker and darker, the ones in the front seem to speak of romance and intimacy while the ones on my back convey a sense of power and strength. However, the ones that are the most captivating are the ones on my face. These markings are of the deepest black and form a sort of mask around my eyes consisting of a complicated maze of lines that center around my eyes, curling every which way, but never intersecting. I notice that I have lost all baby fat I had left and my muscles from working with the dragons on the reserve are more pronounced. I'm also...much...much...much less flat-chested. Not even my eyes were left unchanged. The previously dark gray irises have deepened to a pitch black with bright, noticeable silver streaks in them. Pretty much, I had turned from a moderately good-looking girl into a beautiful, voluptuous woman in the space of a few hours. Then a thought struck me. How am I supposed to hide this? How am I supposed to even put my clothes on!?

I can barely start to freak out about this when my wings start folding into my back on their own and the markings on my face fade. However, the ones on my arms, stomach, and back move up to my collarbone and form the most beautiful tattoo I've ever seen. It's a pitch black dragon with its wings and tail outstretched as it breathes iridescent fire onto the skin above it. I walk across the room to my trunk of muggle clothes and pull out a pair of size adjusting muggle skinny jeans and a neon yellow crop top with a viridescent lace over-shirt. They are my only size-adjusting clothes. I put then on and I…actually like the result. Maybe I should dress like this more often now that I have the body for it. The lace over-shirt shows off my tattoo extremely well. I can't wait to go to school and have all the males fight to be my mate. My wings burst out of my back, but I hardly notice, I'm too lost in my visions of men fighting over me. I know what I'm doing. Unmated submissives preen to attract males to them. I stop my thoughts right there and focus on drawing my wings into my back. It works after a few minutes of intense frustration, then I decide to let them out because no one's home and when they're in I get a cramped feeling even if I'm in a spacious room like the living room I have to pass through on my way to the library.

Speaking of the library, I should probably look up what I turned into last night. I glance at the clock. 9 o'clock. I've been some awesomely weird dragon hybrid for four hours. I make my way to the library humming my favorite American song* and groan when I reach the ginormous entryway. Astoria took all 25 house-elves to help her with her wardrobe. Then I realize that I can call one of the Wilde house-elves.

"Tippy?" A crack from behind me alerts me to the presence of my favorite elf from my childhood. I spin around, adopting my snobby pureblood attitude as I go. "Ah, Tippy. I need you to find all the books in this library that factually mention dragon-human hybrids."

"Yes, Lady Wilde." I feel a thrill at the use of my title. This is, after all, what my parents trained me for. I relish the chance to put my pureblood mask in place and actually use the wits that so often get me in trouble to a higher purpose. I don't let my joy show on my face because I'll need to practice if I want to be able to successfully traverse pureblood circles. However, I frown at the doorbell ringing. The Greengrasses aren't due back for another few days, so there's not any reason for anyone to be coming over. As far as anyone knows, there's no one home.

I walk toward the entry hall quickly, and scowl at the front door coming into view as the person on the other side rings the bell again. Rude. I pause in front of the door to wipe the scowl off my face before I open it. I take a deep breath and open the door. I almost drop my pleasant expression when I see an extremely irate redhead with his hand raised to push the bell…again.

"Hello, what may I do for you today?" I say pleasantly. Well, mostly pleasantly. It was only a tiny bit condescending.

Tiny bit.

Tiny.

Cough.

The boy's scowl lightens as he notices who answers the door, he seems to be about a year younger than me. I have to resist slamming the door in his face when he looks me up and down with a leer on his face.

"Hello, beautiful. We're having a game of Quidditch next door and we wondered if anyone here wanted to play. I can promise you'll enjoy riding on the broom I'll let you use." He waggles his eyebrows badly and suggestively. I smile pleasantly at him already forming a response in my head more eloquent and humiliating than 'go screw yourself'.

"What's your name?"

"Ron Weasley." I almost start at the name of Charlie's youngest brother. He's obviously never been popular and never will be with that sneer, greedy pig. I can see triumph rise in his eyes as he starts to think I'll accept his invitation. I take a deep breath through my nose and instantly regret it. Who knew greed smelled so bad? I smile again.

"Sorry, _Ron Weasel_. I don't play Quidditch with beginners. Plus, I wouldn't ride on that broom for a million galleons." I laugh haughtily at the shocked expression on his face. Then I close the door.

"Books is ready, Lady Wilde."

"Thank you Tippy. Let's go find out what I am."

*Centuries by Fall Out Boy


	3. Practice and Patience

**Easy As Lying Chapter 3**

**AN: The Weasley's house is only a few miles away from Greengrass Manor. I also thought I should mention that Tempest's birthday is May 8. Enjoy!**

**Post-Edited AN: I fixed the house-elve's name for those of you who know what I'm talking about. For those who don't, Welcome to the club! I never have any idea what people are talking about. :D**

**Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, this wouldn't be just a fanfic, so, obviously, I'm not her...sadly... :*(**

Chapter 3: Practice and Patience

I spend the next few days practicing taking my wings in and out and looking through countless books to find out what I am. Not that I've found anything except frustration. Even in the most recent books from the Wilde family library. So far I've found definitions for Drackens, Dragons, Drackels, and Dragels. But on each one there's something that doesn't fit what I am. Dragons don't have a human form, Dragels are permenantly stuck in their half-human half-dragon form, Drackens have horns from the moment they come into their inheritance, and Drackels don't have markings. None of them have the markings actually. Frustrated, I throw down the current useless book and it opens up to the inside back cover. As fate would have it, the sloppy, hurried words on the inside cover catch my eye. Mainly because I can't think of any reason somebody would write in a priceless Dark book.

_If you can see this, you have inherited my curse. The curse, or gift as some call it, of the Dragen. My name is Regulus Black. If this information pertains to you, I have stored my memories and a part of my magic in a journal in the Black family library. If you don't have access, contact my brother, Sirius Orion Black, tell him, or the current Black Lord, that "Souls are memories with feelings mixed in." The Black ring will take care if the rest. The book will transport itself directly in front of you. If my brother has passed, you would do well to search out Tempest Wilde, my god-daughter, or Hadrian James Potter, my brother's godson, as they are the Heir and Lord unless Sirius has a child. Remember, "Souls are memories with magic mixed in." _

_-RB_

I sit heavily on the plush armchair behind me as I finish reading. I didn't even know I had a godfather. Shocker. It seems like I don't know anything about who I am anymore. But it sounds like this journal can help me. All I need to do is find the current Lord Black. According to Regulus, it sounds like I have to request a meeting with Harry Potter, himself.

I also found out I'm a Dragen, whatever that is. I clap my hands together and call for Tippy.

"I need you to find any books in the Greengrass and Wilde libraries that mention Dragens, with an 'E'. Oh! And clean up the blood in the kitchen."

"Yes Lady Wilde." She says before she pops away. I still smile at the title. I may not officially be Lady Wilde yet, but I plan on going to Gringotts as soon as I get the chance, to claim my inheritance. I can't move out and live on my own yet because I'm only sixteen and you reach legal age at seventeen. That means I still need a guardian. Right now, that's Lord and Lady Greengrass; but I hope for it to be Charlie and Chelsea soon. The extremely stilted and formal language and actions even around family is torture for me. I mean, yeah, I can be cold when the situation calls for it, or if I'm acting as a pureblood in public, but I was still raised in a home where love for others was expressed in private. I don't trust completely easily, but it isn't impossible to worm your way into my heart. Charlie is living proof of that. I would do anything for him. He's my brother in all but blood. My smile fades. He was there for me when I learned Eli had been...died. Tears prickle my eyes and I force my thoughts off that track toward a safer destination. How to hide this from the Greengrasses. Oh how I want to move out. I sit up straighter as a metaphorical lightbulb goes off in my head. I could start moving all my stuff into one of the houses I will own as soon as I claim my inheritance; even if I can't move in for another year. It seems that I have to go to Gringotts ASAP. I pop up from my seat.

My plans are brought to a halt as I hear the door open downstairs. I hear the pops of house-elves from the bedrooms down the hall along with quiet chatter from the entryway. I roll my eyes. The Greengrasses are home. I concentrate on hiding my wings and markings away as I leave the library to go greet them. At a prompting from me, me magic swirls out from my core and surrounds me with a glamour of who I was before my inheritence. Unlike most witches and wizards, I can do wandless and nonverbal magic more easily than with a wand. It's only gotten easier with my inheritance. I'm now sure it was a creature inheritence just because there is absolutely nothing else it could be. Pasting a pleasant smile on my face, I walk into the entryway.

"Ah, there you are, Tempest. I was wondering when you would show up." Astoria snobbs. "Get my new designer dresses up to my room will you. They're the one thing I don't trust the house elves with. Don't touch them or try them on, not that they'd look good on your plain figure anyways." I manage to bite my tongue to keep from laughing so it doesn't slip out. If only she could see my new body. She'd be soooooo jealous. Because I am not plain anymore, thankyouverymuch. As it is, I roll my eyes and grab the protected clothes from the arms of a very irate house elf. "They're for Draco's birthday ball one week from when we start school. We were all invited. Even you Tempest." I smile on the inside, but my emotionless mask is all they get to see. I make no move to take the dresses upstairs and lay them over the back of a nearby armchair.

"Great." I drawl, already planning in my mind. I'm thinking about showing my new form for the first time at Draco's party. I'll have to buy some new dresses with my current measurements as my old ones won't fit anymore. Self-adjusting charms can only do so much for the fit. In short, I need to go shopping. The list currently includes an entire new wardrobe, and a few accessories can't hurt. Maybe even the new Firebolt 02. It was released to the public only two days ago and is the nicest broom on the market as of right now. So, right now my mental lists looks like this.

Mental To-Do List:

-New wardrobe

-Claim inheritance and lock Greengrasses out of it (*cough*Astoria*cough*)

-Set up appointment for my parent's will reading and Regulus's

-Random shopping

Potions ingredients

Hogwarts supplies

Firebolt 02

Gown for Draco Malfoy's early birthday ball and my "unveiling"

Set up meeting with the current Lord Black aka Harry Potter

I'm knocked out of my thoughts as a common barn owl swoops through the window carrying three Hogwarts letters and one extra letter sporting the black wax seal of Gringotts Bank. Daphne and Astoria grab their letters as soon as the owl alights on the table by the door. The owl hoots once and swoops back out of the open window once I give it some treats from the bowl on the table. I then grab the remaining two letters. I check who letter from Gringotts is for even though I already know it's for me.

"Who's it for?" Lord Greengrass asks, holding out his hand like it's for him and he's only asking as a courtesy. I pull the letter closer to my body as I reply.

"It's for me, actually."

"There must be a mistake. As your guardian I handle all your vaults until you come of age. So the letter is obviously mistakenly addressed and I will need it." I roll my eyes mentally. The arrogance is astounding. I smile 'pleasantly' at Lord Greengrass as I knock him down from his high horse. Geez, does his pompous attitude know no bounds?

"Actually Lord Greengrass, Gringotts doesn't make mistakes; which means that you are mistaken and that some things can only be approved or taken care of by me." I keep my smile in place, but it becomes more of a smirk as I watch him pale, then redden, at the insult. He opens his mouth to reply, but I cut him off. "I will retire to my room now to read my letters. Good day and welcome home." I bow my head slightly in their direction and spin on the spot toward the stairs before heading up them. If I had robes that would've been so cool.

Once secured in my room with several locking and silencing charms on the door, I turn to the envelope. Contrary to what I told Lord Greengrass, I have no idea why Gringotts would send something to me and not to him. I use the silver letter opener on my desk to open the nondescript envelope. It flutters to the ground and sickly yellow smoke flows from the opening to form the image of a goblin holding a sheet of paper.

"Please place three drops of blood onto the paper to confirm your identity as Tempest Finnigan-Roarke-Singer-Sorcelleri-Wilde." I slice my finger with one of my pointer incisors and drop three drops of blood on the center of the paper. The envelope flutters back into my hands as the goblin dissolves into nothingness. I open it to reveal a notice. I begin reading slowly, not wanting to miss a word.

_You, Tempest ... Wilde, have been invited to the will reading of Sirius Black. This event is to take place on the 6th of June, this..._

**AN: Well, it's not the best, but it needed to be done. This is being uploaded at 1:45 in the morning. So if I get any complaints or flames I will send Gred and Forge to prank you.**

**-MW**

**Post-Edited AN: Not many changes in this one. Just a little more sass on Tempest's part. :D Leave a review if you never know what's going on and start smiling randomly because of it. * **


	4. Sample Fabrics and Stupid Feelings

**Easy as Lying**

**AN: I hope you guys liked the last chapter, it was posted at an ungodly hour of the morning. I'm sorry for any mistakes in spelling and grammar. I don't have a beta. **

**Guest: Don't demand things from me. Just because I'm not gonna put her with who you want doesn't mean I'm gonna bash her. I like Hermione. I named my guinea pig after her. Granted I was 8, but still...**

**Enjoy! And, as always, R&amp;R...**

Chapter 4: I Like Shopping, I Like Shopping, I Like Shopping

I like shopping, I like shopping, I like shopping, I need stuff, I need stuff, I need stuff, don't rip Astoria's face off, don't rip Astoria's face off, don't rip Astoria's face off...

My mantra deteriorates progressively as the Greengrasses and I walk down Diagonal Alley. They need new dresses and robe for Draco's party and I need that and more stuff too, so I tagged along. Now I really wish I hadn't. Astoria has not shut up about how amazing Draco is and how "gracious" he is to let me come when I look like I do. I swear, she doesn't even think she's insulting me. She's just saying it like it's fact. We approach Madame Malkin's and to say I'm relieved that Madame Malkin's offered me a private room for measurements would be the understatement of the century. I sit in the blessed silence that is my dressing room and flip through a book of fabric samples while Madame takes the measurements if Astoria and Daphne next door.

I don't really mind Daphne, but she's not really someone I would go out of my way to be friends with. She's needy and demanding; not to mention prejudiced. However, she's not as loud as her sister and can actually do the things she brags about being able to do. Needless to say, she doesn't brag very much. We kind of ignore each other at Greengrass Manor. We acknowledge each other's' presence, but don't go out of our way to be overly rude or polite. I'm started out of my thoughts as one of Madame's assistants walks in with a magically twitching tape measure around her neck.

"Madame is currently busy with other customers and has sent me to take your measurements. Is that all right with you?" She said it so politely, yet she doesn't seem cold or closed off. I like her already. "OK. Let's get you measured and then you can rejoin he others." She states. I hold up a hand as she moves the let the tape work its magic on me.

"Actually, these are not my real measurements. You've sworn an Unbreakable Promise that anything you learn about me here is confidential, right?" I continue at her nod. "OK then." I take off my glamours and she gasps at the drastic change. She tries to hide her surprise, but it doesn't work very well. The girl clears her throat loudly, obviously trying to dispel her shock and get back to business.

"Well then. I'll just take your measurements and leave you with a fabric catalog to design your gown. Other than the gown your relatives will be paying for, is there anything else you wish to buy?" The tape flies off her shoulders as she says this and a magic quill scratches down all the measurements it takes. She smiles, professional once more. I smile back before replying.

"Yes. I'll actually need three plain black Hogwarts robes; five nice-casual robes, two in black and two in navy blue and one in olive green; three pairs of dress robes, black; and one black, long, and hooded cloak." I don't bother getting any underclothes because mine are charmed to extend in a way that my clothes aren't. She jots down my order on a notepad as the measuring tape finishes up with my measurements.

"Here's that catalog. I'll be back in a minute with your receipt." She smiles once more and leaves the room. I look through the catalog and have picked out almost all my fabrics and styles when she returns about ten minutes later. "Please sign here." I raise my eyebrows.

"What about the dress?"

"Your relatives are paying for it. This is for all your other orders. These will be ready in three days. On Monday, May 24. Please send a house elf to pick them up."

"K." I sign with a flourish and purse my lips, wondering if I should ask. I decide it can't hurt. "I'm new to the UK and I'm not familiar with ordering from a British catalog. How do you do it?" Her smile never falters and I can see in her eyes that she's not judging. She's really good at her job. I'm leaving a tip. She sits beside me on the waiting bench as she answers.

"You take your wand, put it to your temple, imagine your dress to the smallest detail, then pull your wand away from your skull slowly. It helps if you imagine the design is being sucked from your head by your wand. Then place it in the vial on the back. I'll take care of the rest." I nod at her, thankful for her assistance. She nods back and leaves as I do what she says. I choose everything I want since the Greengrasses are paying for it, but my gown is probably half as gaudy as Astoria's will be. I imagine it to the last detail and pull it from my head, placing it where she told me to.

I smirk as I imagine the look on Astoria's face as I reveal my new form and simple but dazzling gown.

Sorry, Cous. But I'm definitely going to be the jewel of the ball.

We leave Madam Malkin's and I turn to my companions.

"I am going to Gringotts to sort something out with my accounts" I smirk inwardly at Lord Greengrass's sour expression, "and then I'm going to run some errands. I will meet you back here in four hours." I turn on my heel and walk toward the bank before they can argue. Now I really do smirk. I walk up the gold gilded doors of the wizard bank and push them open. I saunter casually over to the nearest open teller. The goblin looks at me with disdain, but his eyes widen comically as he notices my inhuman aura.

"I would like a conference with Bloodtooth, the handler of the Wilde accounts. I have an appointment." I drawl.

"Of course, Mademoiselle Dragen. Right away, Mademoiselle Dragen." He leads me down white marble hallways to a set of impressive double doors. "Here we are, Mademoiselle."

"Thank you. May you enemies wither and your gold multiply." I mumble the traditional goodbye as an afterthought and completely miss the look of pleasant surprise on the young goblin's face as I push open the doors to reveal a Spartan office, only the bare necessities. A filing cabinet, a desk, a chair, and of course the expected gold moldings and vaulted ceilings of a Gringotts room. The most interesting thing in the room is the ugly wrinkled goblin sitting in the plain wooden chair behind the desk. I look around the room with a blank expression before turning to greet the goblin who must be Bloodtooth. I never met him, but my parents always told me that when I had control of the family vaults, I could always trust the goblin. "Greetings Bloodtooth. Am I correct in assuming that your enemies are dead and your gold endless?" I bow slightly at the waist as the seemingly bored goblin looks me over and nods his head decisively.

"As deep as the night sky." He replies. He hesitates before saying something else. "Greetings Miss Wilde. Am I correct in assuming your gold is overflowing and your enemies hunted?"

"To the ends of the earth." I smile wickedly, flashing my fangs. He starts, visibly surprised for the first time since I came into the room. He had no idea I wasn't human because I'm not close enough for him to sense my aura. He snaps his fingers and an expensive leather swivel chair appears across the desk. Its wheels spinning slightly without traction against the dark wood floor. He gestures to it and I sit without fanfare.

"I take it you are here to go over your vaults and inheritance." He continues at my nod. "I would also like to ask for you to do a heritage test. It will check and see if you are Lady, Heir, or Descendant of any old or extinct families." I nod once more. "And will check your power levels, report any special abilities, and tell us of any blocks on your magic. The Heritage Test will be first so we will do the vaults and Inheritance second. The Lordship ceremony will be last because it is notorious for leaving people disoriented and ditzy for a couple hours." As I say nothing to contradict this statement, he continues. "I will be back in a moment with the potion."

He leaves and I lean back in my chair. I really don't want more titles, but I really want to know if I have any distantly related family that I can reconnect with. Maybe Lord Potter will become a friendly acquaintance and I could eventually become good friends with my god cousin. I don't know. I feel like I'm grasping at straws because other than Charlie and Chelsea, I don't really have any friends. And the Greengrasses don't even let me see them. I'm lonely. This surprises me because I'm not the most social person, but I guess there comes a point where even the most anti-social person becomes lonely. Wanting to be alone and being lonely are two very different things. I want my mate with me. I feel a tight squeezing within my chest and then I start gasping. I can't breathe, but the feeling's only getting tighter the harder I try to suck in air. I start to panic. My heart rate speeding up to dangerous levels. No. I force my instincts to calm the crap down and take deep breaths. My breathing is almost back to normal when Bloodtooth reenters the room holding a small cauldron full of a bubbling clear potion, a piece of parchment, and a dagger. He explains what everything is for as he sets it on his desk.

"The cauldron is full of the Inheritance potion. We will need a hair, spit, and three drops of your blood; hence the dagger. Once the potion has been activated, I will place the parchment in the potion and the results will appear on it. Let's begin." I pull out a strand of hair and place it in the cauldron. As a result, the potion turns an obnoxious purple that hurts my eyes. I quickly spit in the shimmering potion and it turns a beautiful forest green. Lastly, I grab the dagger and slice open my finger, using my other hand to squeeze out three drops of blood. The potion turns gold and then reverts to clear again. Bloodtooth sets the parchment in the cauldron and it seems to absorb the potion without getting wet. The more potion it absorbs the more writing appears on the parchment. There begins to be so much writing that the parchment is magically extending itself. Depending on your viewpoint, that can be either good or bad. I kind of have mixed feelings right now. What am I going to find? My parents hid a godfather from me, what else were they keeping a secret? Why did I agree to this? Why am I still asking myself so many questions? My mental tirade is interrupted as Bloodtooth takes the parchment from the cauldron and reads it. His mask falls away and his eyes get wider and wider as they read through the list faster and faster.

"What is it?" I ask, my voice sounding much shakier than I wanted it to be. He clears his throat. A guttural sound that makes me cringe.

"Nothing bad. It's just a very...impressive...family history. Here." He hands me the paper. I stare at Bloodtooth in shock after I finish reading.

"Is this for real? He nods. I nod back, over and over again. "Okay...okay...okay. I can deal with this." My voice disagrees with me if the way my voice breaks on the last word is any indication.

Why did I do this again?

Why did I stupidly take an inheritance test without knowing anything about what I am?

And how in the world am I supposed to be a queen?

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry about the crappy chapter. I was working on it at three in the morning last night, so it night not be the best. I don't really know where this story is going, so bear with me. Draco is going to be a creature in this, but I don't know what kind yet. Any ideas?**

** I live off reviews. I would appreciate it even if it's a "I like this story". It really motivates me to write faster.**

**So, as always, R&amp;R.**


	5. Royalty and Revelations

**AN: Here you guys go. Another chapter. I'm in the middle of a move to a different state, so updates may be a little slow. This chapter is dedicated to Guest, baiters08, and ThatOneGirlNoOneNotices for being the first three reviewers. (I'm deliberately ignoring the flame)**

**P.S. You reviewers might be onto something. *wink wink...wink* :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize. I am only a humble puppeteer who pulls strings and records the results**

**As always R&amp;R.**

**Enjoy!**

**-MW**

Easy As Lying

Chapter 5: Royalty and Revelations

"Is this for real?" I ask. Bloodtooth just stares at me, not even deeming the question worthy of an answer. That or he understands it's rhetorical. I stare at the parchment in my hands. Okay, so fourth in line means I probably won't be queen, so I may have over reacted a little. Still, it's not every day you learn that you're even in line for the throne. The results are shocking.

_Birth Name: Tempest Royal_

_Birth Mother: Hurricane Royal (deceased)_

_Birth Father: Kallai Royal nee Fable (deceased)_

_Adopted Name: Tempest Wilde_

_Adopted Mother: Lavendar Wilde nee Roarke (deceased)_

_Adopted Father: Blake Wilde (deceased)_

_Godmother: Selene Lovegood (deceased)_

_Godfather: Regulus Black (deceased)_

**_Inherited Names: _**

_ Fourth in line for the throne to Dragenkind_

_Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Finnigan_

_Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Wilde_

_Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Roarke_

_Heir to the Ancient House of Singer_

_Heir to the Ancient House of Sorcelleri_

_Descendant and Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin_

_Heir to the Ancient House of Storme_

_Heir to the House of Evanson_

_Rightful Heir to the Grey_

_Ward of the Ancient House of Greengrass_

**_Blocks: 5_**

_Reduce 75% magic (still active)_

_Caster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Hide Dragen traits (broken with Creature Inheritence)_

_Caster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Suppress Natural Occlumens (still active)_

_Caster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Block Flitting (Active)_

_Caster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Block Seer (Still Active)_

_Caster: Albus Dumbledore_

**_Creature Inheritance: _**_Dragen_

**_Abilities:_**

_Enhanced Speed (with Creature Inheritance)_

_Enhanced Eyesight (with Creature Inheritance)_

_Enhanced Hearing (with Creature Inheritance)_

_Enhanced Smell (with Creature Inheritance)_

_Enhanced Touch (with Creature Inheritance)_

_Enhanced Taste (with Creature Inheritance)_

_Seer (blocked)_

_Wandless magic_

_Nonverbal magic _

_Elemental Magic – Water (with Creature Inheritance)-Blocked_

_Natural Occlumens (Blocked)_

_Flitting (Blocked)_

**_Magical Core Strength:_**

**_An average witch has a core strength of 1000_**

_Natural Core Strength: 6459_

_Blocked Percentage Strength: 4844.25_

_Amount in Use: 1614.75_

**_Magical Core Type:_**

_Black Dark Grey Light_

**_Living Relatives (within one generation):_**

_Harry Potter – God-cousin_

_Age: 18_

_Dylan Royal – Blood Brother (current king of Dragenkind)_

_Age: 22_

_Lividica Royal – Blood Sister_

_Age: 21_

_Matthew Royal – Blood Brother_

_Age: 19_

_Kallai II – Blood Brother_

_Age: 17_

I have siblings? Wait…I'm adopted!? Why the crap wouldn't my parents tell me? Why am I related to so many British families if we lived in America? Why am I asking myself so many questions that I don't know the answer to? I would say I'm shocked, but I'm not really. It's probably because they already didn't tell me that I have a _British_ godfather and a _British_ godmother and a _British _godcousin…Am I really supposed to be shocked that they kept the fact that I'm adopted from me when they kept the fact that I have twice as many family members as I thought? Was Eli adopted? Why am I still asking questions? I'm brought from my thoughts by Bloodtooth's gravelly voice.

"If you are done reading, I would like to show you your accounts and your properties as the Lady of four Ancient and Noble Houses, three Ancient Houses, and one Royal Creature Family. Would you like us to send a letter to your living siblings?" I nod. "As they all live in an unplottable castle, only one letter will need to be sent by owl. Also, The Will of Regulus Black hasn't yet been read because we were uncertain as to whether he was still alive. As his closest family, you will also need to choose a date for the Will to be read. Letters will be sent out to the mentioned beneficiaries once you choose a date."

"I will contact the bank as soon as I choose a date." I reply, sidestepping the issue, but not avoiding it altogether. It's probably best to not do life-changing things whilst angry with your parents. "The vault information." I suggest, hinting that we move on.

"Oh, yes." He flips open the manila folder on top of his desk. I wince inwardly as I hear the rough, gravelly sound of Bloodtooth clearing his throat once more. "There are four Singer Family Vaults, numbers 713, 714, 715, and 716. They contain a total of 15 million galleons, 12 hundred sickles, and 5 knuts. Along with family heirlooms, books, portraits, etc. In the Storme family's three vaults, numbers 345, 346, and 347, there is a total of 12 million galleons and 9 knuts. Aside from solid money, there is about 20 million Galleons in portraits, heirlooms, etc…." He continues listing my wealth and I lose track and stop listening. My dad taught me about business investments and banking, but I'll be better at managing it on paper. Now I have to thank him for teaching me these things instead of my brother, because now I can do him proud. He and my mother decided to name me Heir to the House of Wilde because I was born first. They didn't believe that a boy would be inherently better than a girl at running the show and it was my right as firstborn. I tune back in to what he's saying as I finish up my train of thought. "That leaves you with a total of 12,246,692,458,947 Galleons, 24 Sickles, and 8 Knuts in liquid assets and that's excluding properties, heirlooms, and investments in both the magical and Muggle world. In short, you could live like a queen for the rest of your days and barely make a dent in your wealth. You are, by far, the wealthiest person on this planet; in both worlds." I nod slowly, processing the information. He hands me the manila folder. "This folder contains information on all of your assets, monetary and solid."

"Uuuuuuuuummmm. That's a lot of money." I mentally face palm myself. I can't come up with something more eloquent than 'Ummm'. I need help. On to more pressing matters than my own incompetence, I glance at a smirking Bloodtooth.

"Yes, that is quite a lot of money Miss Wilde." The no nonsense goblin sneered. "Now, on to the rings. You have the Finnigan Ring, the Roarke Ring, the Wilde Ring, the Slytherin Ring, and the Circlet of the Grey."

"What does being Heir to the Grey actually mean? In terms of social status, money, the fate of my eternal soul. You know, the small things." The stoic goblin shuffles through some papers on his desk, most likely searching for some elusive document of information. He finishes his search and squints at the subject of the desk search.

"It says here that there are four lords or ladies chosen by magic herself; one for each of her personalities. One for dark magic, one for light, one for grey, and one for black. Lady Magic goes through an extensive process in order to choose these individuals, for if she chooses wrong, they may go mad with power." He reads. "The last Lord of Black Magic went insane with power, his name was Voldemort. There are quite a few requirements for each of the positions, but no one but Magic knows what they are. Most Lords/Ladies of Black Magic go insane." Bloodtooth looks up to me. "There is no money to go along with this post, but there is a lot of political sway and four seats on the Wizengamot. In total, you own fourteen of thirty-two seats on the Wizengamot." I nod. There is a quiet knock on the door that seems to echo through the nearly empty office. "Come in." Bloodtooth calls. A small goblin slides contritely into the office and rubs his hands together behind his back nervously.

"The Malfoys are here for their appointment, Sir." The goblin is the picture of uncomfortableness. Bloodtooth frowns and glances at the clock.

"There are still twenty minutes left in my current appointment."

"I said that, but the oldest male was adamant that they be let in because they believe they are richer than your current appointment." Bloodtooth growled something in Gobbledook.

"Tell them that they must wait until the end of my current appointment."

"You have my permission to tell them that Bloodtooth's current appointment is richer than them." Both goblins turn to look at me as I say this with incredulous looks on their faces. I shrug nonchalantly. "If what my guardian says about them is true, I have no qualms about making them mad." I shiver as Bloodtooth smiles. He turns to the smaller goblin.

"Well? You heard her, go tell them!" Bloodtooth looks almost excited at the prospect of making the Malfoys wait. They must have pissed him off one time too many. "He turns back to me, grudging respect in his eyes. "Now, about those rings…"

Line break – Gringotts Lobby

Lucius Malfoy does not like to wait, nor is he used to it. He is used to getting what he wants when he wants it because he's a Malfoy. So when the little upstart goblin tells him that Bloodtooth is in an appointment and he has to wait the first time, he was annoyed and threatened the goblin into going back there and announce their presence or else. Bloodtooth will have to let them in, he can't chance losing one of Gringott's richest clients. Malfoy smirks as he sees the little goblin hurrying back to them; but it drops as he hears its words.

"Bloodtooth is in an appointment and you have to wait." The elder Malfoy narrows his eyes while the younger just looks bored.

"Listen, I am one of the richest clients this bank has. You can rest assured that if you offend me I will complain and you will lose your job. Now let me in, and kick out his current appointment."

"I will not kick out his current appointment. We will most certainly lose her if I do. And we cannot lose our richest client. Please wait in the waiting room." And the smirking midget walks away. _The_ _audacity! I want to know who this person is. There are not many who are richer than me, and none of them are as worthy of it. _Lucius Malfoy goes to sit in the room the goblin gestured toward to sulk. Lucius Malfoy does not like being blown off, Lucius Malfoy is more important than whoever is in that office, and last, but not least, Lucius Malfoy does not like to wait. But wait he does.

Line break – Bloodtooth's Office

I close my eyes and put my head between my legs, trying to stop the world from spinning around in circles and my breakfast from making a reappearance on Bloodtooth's carpet. That last ring took a lot out of me. Then again, the Slytherins are the oldest family of the bunch. Now the only Ladyship left to claim is the one attached to the Grey Circlet. Said circlet sits innocently on the table as I open my eyes. Mocking me with the knowledge that the worst is yet to come. There is no doubt in my mind than there is more power contained in that circlet than in all of my other rings combined.

I heard Bloodtooth ask if I wanted to continue, and against my better judgment, I shook my head in the affirmative. He picked up the circlet with both hands and a type of stillness settled in the air, as if the world had been holding its breath for this moment.** (AN: I was going to stop here, but I decided not to be so mean since it's been a while since I updated.)**The moment the circlet fully rested on my head, the spell was broken and all chaos reigned. The world spun in fractured sections as knowledge poured into my head all at once and all too fast. I caught mere images as they sped past me; how to make someone feel as if they're burning from the inside out; how to call hellhounds to me; how to travel through shadows. Bits and pieces of grey magic. Then I felt the energy. It was like someone was taking a funnel and pouring Greek ambrosia straight into my veins. Everything I was feeling went away: my hunger, my annoyance, my curiosity, my headache, my nausea, everything. I watched in detached fascination as the floor got farther away as I rose off the chair. I watched as silvery ropes of magic appeared around me in a spiderweb-like fashion. I reached out to tough the misty looking web and giggled. That tickled!

The web retracts into me and in that moment, time seems to freeze. I feel several ties in my mind breaking and I instinctively know that these are the blocks on my magic and various abilities. The dust motes in the air still and reflect the rays of muted sunlight coming from the window on the far side of the room. I throw my head back and revel in the feeling of peace and power that floods through me. All at once, the web explodes out of me and bounces off the walls. I float gently down to my seat, completely re-energized and calm. I feel healthier and happier than I have since before my parents died. Bloodtooth approaches me and bows lowly. I feel surprise run through me weakly. It's almost as if all of my emotions have been covered in cotton and muted so that they're almost nonexistent. Smothered in the great peace that fills me. But however weak my surprise, it must have shown on my face because he chuckled.

"Goblins are creatures of the Grey Void, which now bends to your will. Therefore, we bow to show our respect. Every goblin will stand and bow when we walk out of here for they felt the magic and know that the Grey Void has a new mistress. You answer to no one, but magic herself." I smile, pleased with this knowledge. Bloodtooth continues. "I also know that the appointing broke any remaining seals upon your person or your magic. You may feel a little disoriented for a couple hours. Expect Lady Magic to visit your dreams tonight. Just so you know, your glamours came off during the ceremony." Oh well, better to not have the Greengrasses know I'm a magical creature and just have them think it was my Inheritence. "Shall I escort you to the lobby, My Lady?"

"That would be very much appreciated, Bloodtooth." I reply in an airy voice. I see a couple of winged creatures flying around his desk erratically: rearranging things and carrying them around. I giggle, I'll tell him before I leave. Then they can have their fun, but Bloodtooth's desk doesn't get too mixed up. I take the offered arm and we walk down the hall toward the lobby, me stumbling the first few steps. When we reach the lobby doors, Bloodtooth pushes them open; and we step out.

Line Break – Lucius Malfoy, Gringotts Lobby

Lucius Malfoy is not a patient man. In fact, many would say he is an impatient man. This is why he's pacing after only five minutes of sitting in a chair doing nothing. Draco looks up at his father wearing a hole in the floor from where he's sitting and reading a magazine.

"Will you calm down? It's been five minutes." He inquires calmly.

"No, I will not 'calm down'." He snaps.

"Alright, geez." Draco Malfoy goes back to his article on inflated broom prices. Draco Malfoy and his father were acquitted of all crimes due to the blood debt Potter owed to his mother. Although afterwards, Draco talked with Harry and they, what's that Muggle saying? Oh yeah. They 'buried the hatchet'. While his father is still set against muggleborns Draco has no problem with them. In fact, he will admit out loud to people that the muggleborn Hermione Granger is the brightest witch of the age, much to his father's chagrin.

Ten minutes pass in relative silence... Draco lifts his head from the page as the lobby door open and there is a collective scraping back of chairs. Draco is surprised to see all the goblins standing. He is even more surprised when they bow deeply to the cloaked figure in the doorway. The figure smiles and merely leans over to the goblin standing next to her and says

"There are a lot of wrackspurts in this room." She turns to the goblins. "Well met, goblins. Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again!" The goblins repeat the last part and sit down, going back to attending to their startled clients. Draco is confused as the woman walked out the doors. Who was she? Why did the goblins react to her like that? Why did his father look like he'd seen a ghost?

"Mr. Malfoy? Bloodtooth is ready for you now." Lucius looks back at his son waiting for him to follow. Draco merely shakes his head and sit back further in his chair.

"Go without me, I need to think."

**AN: Alright! Another chapter! I'm sorry for the late update, but school has started (queue depressing music) and I'm moving so it's been chaotic. But I got this down and out for you guys and I'm really happy with how it turned out. I hope you guys are too.**

**Please R&amp;R. Your reviews make my day!**

**-MW**

**Post-Edited AN: I didn't change this chapter much because I love it too much! :D I hope you guys love it too.**


	6. Helping Hands and Hellhounds

**AN: Hey guys, another update. In the same day! Amazing right! I'm impressed with me. Are you impressed with me? This chapter is dedicated to Kiwisaurus for his/her review. I'm glad you like it! **

**THIS IS A DOUBLE UPDATE! MAKE SURE YOU READ CHAPTER 5 BEFORE YOU READ CHAPTER 6!**

**Please R&amp;R. Your reviews make my day…**

**Seriously. Kiwisuarus's review inspired me to write this whole chapter in six and a half hours when I just finished chapter five earlier this evening. The power of reviews! XD Use it wisely. Teehee!**

**Enjoy**

**-MW**

Easy As Lying

Chapter 6: Helping Hands and Hellhounds

I stand to the side of the Gringotts Bank doors, catching my breath. Every lungful of sharp, cold, fall air sweeping away more and more of the cotton that previously resided in my brain. Bloodtooth said it would take a couple hours to wear off, but I can already feel my emotions better. Able to think it through better, I redo my glamours hastily. Just in time too. A blonde exiting the building nearly sees me. Oh! I forgot to tell Bloodtooth about the Nargles! Oh well. I'll tell him next time.

I start walking down the street, shopping for whatever catches my eye. I step into Flourish and Blotts to grab the books I need for seventh year classes. I'm only sixteen, but I'm a year ahead of my peers academically. I pass a pale blonde girl about my age glancing through the books on magical creatures by the door when a redhead opens the door and barrels into the blonde because she wasn't looking. They both end up on the floor in a pile of tangled limbs. The redhead stands up, sneering at the girl she pushed down.

"Watch where you're going, Loony!" She snarls viciously. "I mean, I know you're blind, but do you have to run into everyone you see? You even messed up my hair!" By this point I've heard enough. I drop my glamours and walk out from behind the bookshelf I was inspecting. The walk over to them is short, but it feels long as the ginger chit continued to insult the flinching blonde. That's a problem of mine, I have a bit of a hero complex, not a big one though. Self-preservation still takes priority. I step up to the red head, my most sickly sweet smile plastered on my face.

"Excuse me? You're in my way." I tap her on the shoulder and she whirls around, her face the same angry red as her hair. "Oh wow, that's embarrassing. It seems as if you would benefit more from not getting angry in front of people. Then your face wouldn't turn all blotchy and red. But I guess that's what happens when you get when you insult someone who's better than you." She gives me her best death glare, but I just smile at the blonde girl behind her, simply insinuating that she's not worth the time to argue with her. And she's not, no bully is. I step around the ginger and offer a hand to the blonde. She takes it and the moment she does a thought flashes through my mind, not my own. _Luna Lovegood, 17, Ravenclaw, Seer. _I'm brought out of my thoughts by an amused giggle. I shake off the last trails of the thought and smile a genuine smile at the owner of the giggle. I take her elbow and we walk outside into the sunlit street. She merely giggles again. This time looking behind me.

"Look." She states. "The wrackspurts are multiplying." She gestures to the ginger menace, who followed us outside. I focus on the air around her head, and sure enough, there are more and more wrackspurts gathering. The darker red her face gets, the more there are.

"Indeed there are, my dear Luna. Indeed there are." This is the last straw for the ginger haired chit.

"Who do you think you are!" She demands. "And why are you standing up for Loony Lovegood. She's crazy and you probably are too!" I give her my best death glare, making her flinch along with the rather large crowd her raised voice has gathered.

"Who am I?" I intone sarcastically. "Who am I? Do you not already know you insolent fool? You must be more stunted than I thought to not be able to feel the power of the circlet on my brow. Who am I? I am the Revered of the Goblins, the Alpha of the Hellhounds, and Master of shadows. I am Mistress of the Thestrels, Confidante of the Centaurs, and Queen of the Seers." My voice grows louder as I continue, making the crowd hold their breath with the sheer power in my voice. I don't really know where this is coming from, I'm just kind of spouting off words as they come to me inspired by my anger. It must be working because the ginger's knees are shaking. "You insult one of my subjects and myself by dismissing her precious gift as the ramblings of someone mentally unstable and then you have the audacity to ask WHO I THINK I AM!" As I begin yelling, the sky darkens and shadows reach toward me. A biting breeze starts up swirling around me; whipping my hair around my face, but leaving everyone else untouched. "I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE." The wind dies, but the shadows seem to grow ever darker. I quiet my voice down to a dangerous level; somehow sounding even more threatening than before. "I am the Lady of the Grey Void. You would do well to remember my name. Insulting your betters makes enemies, and I am not a good enemy to have. Watch your back…" Then I realize something. The ginger was wearing the same exact sweater that Charlie gets every Christmas except with a G on it. I turn my back with a smirk plastered on my face as I play my final card. "Weasely." My cold laughter echoes along the near silent street as I grab Luna's elbow and flicker away like an old failing movie projector; leaving behind a speechless crowd and a shaking Ginny Weasely in the street.

Little did they know that I merely flitted back into the back of Flourish and Blotts with Luna, both of us trying to hold in our laughter. I throw my glamours on us so the crowd doesn't recognize us. Controlling ourselves, we walk to the front of the store to watch what unfolds through the window. Ginny Weasley stands up shakely as wizards robed in black and red walked toward her, the crowd parting for them like the Red Sea for Moses. The crowd starts to dissipate as the Aurors reach the terrified girl.

She's still shaking. I might have overdone it a little. But I never said I wasn't a drama queen, did I? Plus, I can't bring myself to feel bad for her. The moment I touched Luna's hand I felt something. A kinship, a connection, a bond…I feel like I've gained a sister. I won't stand for someone insulting my family. Any family, blood or not. Said girl turns to me and pulls me by the hand out of the book store and toward the pet store. As we pass by the Aurors, I catch a little of what Ginny's saying.

"She was so scary. There was wind and shadows and her power. Sir, her power was suffocating…" She pauses, tears running down her face. "She threatened me. I'm so scared. She knew my name!" The girls throws herself at the Auror, burying her face in his robes. The awkward Auror tries to disentangle himself from the hysterical teenager while his colleagues laugh at him from where they are interrogating witnesses.

I have to physically hold my laughter in by pushing my hand over my mouth. I must have not been very successful because Luna looks back at me and smiles dreamily, her eyes far away. She pulls me more insistently toward the pet store.

"Come on, my Lady. There is someone waiting for us in here."

"Luna, call me Tempest. I know you felt it too. From the moment you touched my hand we've been sisters. And we will treat each other as such. Agreed?" Luna turns around and gives me the most blinding smile, her eyes tearing up. I grin crookedly and envelope the shorter girl in a huge hug. Her arms come up around my back and she buries her face in the crook of my neck.

"I've never had a sister before." She says, her voice airy and light…grateful. She waits a moment. "Agreed." She pulls back, taking my hand once again. "Stop distracting me. We need to go to the pet shop your familiars are waiting for you. They're so cute." She lets go of my hand and hurries toward the shop. I shake my head chuckling. I may be a Lady chosen by Magic herself, but I'll be hanged if that girl doesn't have more foresight in her pinky than I have in my whole body. I jog to catch up with my new sister as she all but runs down the street.

"Um, wow." I exclaim as we walk into the store. "I've never seen so many pets in one place before." It really is an impressive collection. There are birds of all sorts, toads, snakes, cats, dogs, even baby sphinxes. I'm pretty sure those are illegal to own in most parts of the world. Apparently not here! I tell the teenager who comes up to us that we're fine and we don't need help. Luna walks straight over to the sphinxes and starts playing with one of the older kittens through the glass. I smile, I know the perfect 'welcome to my family' present for Luna. I walk over to the cashier; who looks annoyed because she just came up to us five seconds ago and I told her we didn't need anything.

"How much for one of the sphinx kittens?" I ask her. The teenager looks up from picking her nails to answer me. I wince as she chomps her gum like a cow chews cud.

"1, 499 Galleons." She says. She smirks at me, who is apparently the annoying, poor customer in this scenario. I glance over at Luna and the kitten engaged in a game of riddles. I smile indulgently at the sight they make. Luna just reminds me so much of a little girl, innocent and sweet. A child that needs protecting.

"I'll take him." The cashier stares at me incredulously. "Did you not hear me? I said I'll take him." The cashier rings me up and I hand over my magic credit card. While the cashier walks over to Luna to let the sphinx out, I walk around; browsing through the animals on display. My Hogwarts letter said I could have a familiar, but there is no way I'm getting something as mundane as an owl, a cat, or, heaven forbid, a _toad_.

During the course of my musings, I've somehow end up in front of a large glass cage in the very back of the store. I look at the contents and instantly fall in love. Inside there are two of the most adorable balls of fuzz I have ever seen. They have long coats and are about the size of three large fists put together. One of them is black with the tips of its fur as red as if they have been dipped in wet blood. The other was pure black with the tips of his tail and ears the color of gushing blood. As I stare at them, they stop wrestling and scramble off each other to inspect the new human. I smile as two sets of eyes study my face intently, one pair the deepest red, the other bright gold. I look at the label on their cage. One boy, one girl, nameless, two months old. I know what they are without looking at the sheet, but I check anyways… Hellhounds. I grin at them and they tilt their heads to the side, letting their tongues hang out of their mouths in an absolutely adorable imitation of me. I jump as a voice sounds behind me.

"I see you found each other ok. It would have been a shame if you hadn't." Luna states, petting the purring sphinx in her arms. I laugh, I'm in such a good mood right now. My earlier grumpiness has disappeared.

"Yeah, it would've been, petit sœur!" She smiles at the foreign endearment. I learned French at a young age and in times of great excitement of when I'm drunk, I often slip into my second language. I turn to the cashier excitedly. "I'll take both of them." The cashier splutters.

"Bu-but they're hellhounds." I nod my head condescendingly. Speaking slowly as to make her feel like she isn't doing her job right I tell her that I want to buy them and that it's her job. She scowls at me, I grin at her. Finally doing her job, she lets them out and rings me up for them. I pick my puppies up and snuggle them close to me. I walk out of the store with Luna following close behind. Suddenly the perfect names come to me. I turn to Luna excitedly, who looks back at me, her big blue eyes warm and happy.

"I just thought of the perfect names, petit sœur*! The girl is Ivette and the boy is Ludovic."

"Those are perfect, Tempest. The tree of death and the famed warrior."

"I know right!" I swear I'm acting like a complete idiot right now, but nothing is going to bring me down from my happiness high. I glance at my watch, as I bounce in place. I stop, my face straightens out and I feel my mood plummet. Huh, guess I was wrong, there is something.

"What's wrong, Tempest?" Luna asks worriedly.

"Nothing." I sigh. "I just have to go back to my greedy 'relatives' in twenty minutes." I try to smile at her, but it comes out as more of a grimace.

"Well let's make the most of it, sœur aînée*!" She says, her eyes brightening.

"Oh, stop being so cryptic." Complains Luna's sphinx, Alyec.

"What!?" I gasp dramatically, drawing several stares from passerby; whom I wink at theatrically. "You don't want a riddle?!" I laugh; happy again, but still a little subdued. Not that anyone except Luna could tell. Unnaturally intuitive, that one. Luna interrupts the brewing argument between us that's the result of my new favorite pastime, annoying Alyec to the brink of insanity.

"Let's go get ice cream!" Alyec and I both cheer while the puppies bark their assent; not that they know what they're agreeing to. Luna sighs, sometimes she feels like she's dealing with children. We all head to the Ice Cream Emporium with smiles on our faces which isn't too weird, but we're drawing some curious looks because of Alyec, Ivette, and Ludovic.

Once in the shop, I order coffee flavor, Luna gets banana, Alyec gets blueberry, and I order vanilla for the puppies. We have fun conversing over the frozen treat. We talk about everything and nothing at the same time. We talk about our favorite foods, our hobbies, our family, favorite color, even our favorite pair of shoes.

We talk until four o'clock rolls around and I have to meet my 'family'. I've only known Luna for a day and she already feels more like family than the Greengrasses ever will be. She's almost as important to me now as Charlie and Chelsea. I think it has something to do with the fact that you look into her and you just know that she'll never lie to you or betray your trust in any way. I wave goodbye to the duo still at the table and head out into the sun with Ivette and Ludovic growling at anyone who comes too close to their mistress. They're too small to be intimidating right now, but they'll be a force to be reckoned with when they reach their full size.

Ivette and Ludovic.

Death and Warrior.

I stand in front of Madame Malkins, tapping my foot impatiently. My puppies weave around my feet, sensing my stress. Once they're old enough we'll be able to communicate through a mind link. I scan the crowd ahead of me for the Greengrasses and then glance at my watch. They're late. That's weird they're never la-

"WHAT ARE THOSE!?" I hear a high squeaky voice screech from behind me. I let out a sigh. Of all the times I have to be right and it has to be now. The Greengrasses have arrived. Right. On. The. Dot. Of course. I turn around to face the proverbial, probably annoying, high, and squeaky music. Joy.

**AN: What?! Two chapters in one day!? Don't get used to it guys. This only happened because I can't sleep and I wanted to know what happened next. So as you've probably guessed by now, Tempest is a "bit" of a drama queen. She can also be quite childish. Thankfully, she knows when it's appropriate and when it's not. **

**`I know it doesn't say Ginny bashing in the summary and that's because it's not. You will get an explanation, but just know that Chit!Ginny is only temporary. One that note, who thinks they know what's going to be the front page story in tomorrow's Daily Prophet edition? Drama, anyone? XD**

** Do you guys like the dynamic between Luna and Tempest? I know the sisterly relationship was a bit fast, but that's how I imagine it would be. This cold pureblooded Lady Grey with so much confusion and anger in her heart just looks into Luna's eyes and knows that everything's going to be alright if she trusts her. Plus the whole "their both psychic even if Luna's more so" thing…yeah.**

**Translations:**

**"Petit Sœur" means "Little Sister" in French**

**"Sœur Aînée" means "Older Sister" in French**

**"Ivette" means "Yew" in French and the yew is the tree of death and is pronounced (i VET)**

**"Ludovic" means "famed warrior" in French and is pronounced (LOO do veek)**

**But I had fun writing that.**

**Enjoy**

**R&amp;R. Your reviews make my day.**

**-MW**


	7. Brooms and Bottles

**AN: So this chapter is dedicated to Anime Watcher And Book Reader, whom I forgot to acknowledge last chapter for her review.**

**Kiwisaurus: That ****_is_**** adorable! Hm. Food for thought. Sorry I couldn't get you your third chapter. I had terrible writer's block that has been rectified by my editing of the timeline. But here it is!**

**Enjoy and R&amp;R!**

**-MW**

Easy As Lying

Chapter 7: Brooms and Bottles

Harry Potter is really confused, not to mention frustrated. He stares at the two letters in his hands with a grimace on his face: one from Dumbledore and one from Gringotts. The one from Gringotts is asking for his presence at his godfather's will reading on June 6th. That's in...seventeen days. The Dursley's will be on vacation at that time. The one from Dumbledore is the one that's infuriating. Dumbledore explains how the will reading is a trap and forbids (forbids!) him to go.

Harry scoffs at the audacity. He prohibits his friends from writing him all the summer before to protect their secrets and now goes and sends him a letter that states plainly not only that Voldemort is back, but that the Order of the Phoenix (referred to by name, mind you) looked into his godfather's will and found that it was sealed and couldn't be opened...ever. A load of codswallop if you ask him. He would have asked to look himself at the beginning of summer but he was too swallowed up in his grief for his godfather to ask or even think rationally. He was more inclined to believe the letter from Gringotts because of the blood test the weird goblin projection had conducted. The Chosen One did wonder why it had addressed him as Lord Potter. Though with the prophecy being kept from him, he suspected he had some sort of inheritance that Dumbledore (who else) kept from him (of course). He did take it as a note of caution though.

The Boy-Who-Lived sighed and decided to go hidden under his last gift from his godfather. On Harry's fifteenth birthday, Sirius had gifted him a silver cloak embroidered with designs that swirled across to the other side in intricate vine designs. It looked masculine as well as elegant and it was Harry's prized possession. He valued it even more than his invisibility cloak. Sure, it had been his father's, but he'd never known James. Sirius was more of a father than James ever had a chance to be. It was woven with every protection charm imaginable. It even had a newly invented one that nullified harmful potions or spells already on or in the wearer's body. It worked with poison, too. If he wore it to the will reading, he would be protected from most spells and he would be hidden from curiously seeking eyes. Plus, he always feels sharper in wit while he's under it and the feeling always lasts until his next meal at Hogwarts. Suspicious much? He knows something's going on. It wasn't just him either. He let Ginny wear it the night he got back to Hogwarts for his fifth year and she'd lost the creepy hero worship she'd had for him for years. It was extremely refreshing and their relationship was a lot better now.

Decision made, Harry Potter peeled of his shirt to reveal a lithe but muscular torso and lay down to sleep. He never even noticed the thick lines of black, gray, and iridescent bluish green curling their way around his biceps in an intricate pattern. However, the morning would be another matter.

"Ewwww! Get it off me!" I sigh.

"For the last time, Astoria. It's a she and her name is Ivette. She's just trying to figure out why you smell funny." Astoria looks extremely offended at that and I give her a tight smile. She narrows her eyes and purses her lips. However, she is soon distracted by Ludovic licking a line up her exposed calf. She shrieks indignantly. The face he makes as he tastes her skin is enough to make me want to laugh. However, the sense of disgust coming from both of them is strong enough to make me want to puke. So I decide not to open my mouth. I just keep going around the kitchen making lunch for myself, Vic, and Ive.

"I don't care what you call it! Get it off me." I roll my eyes at her but whistle at my puppies to come and eat their food. Ludovic, the poor baby, goes straight to the water with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. The disgust lessens as they taste and smell something other than Astoria's disgusting pumpkin juice perfume. It was too bad that with my newly heightened sense of smell it was as strong as if I was standing right next to her. The perfume smells as if someone mixed a rotting pumpkin with cinnamon scented chemicals. In other words, I still feel like puking. I've had my babies for three days and they still haven't stopped looking adorable to me and evil to Astoria. Everyone else just ignores them.

I'm feeling so much better and clear-minded after Gringotts. Two nights after the shopping trip I had the dream Bloodtooth told me about.

_I was standing on a balcony overlooking the most beautiful garden I'd ever seen. Ivy crawled up the aged stone walls as Foxglove sprang from the ground in small but frequent patches. Small but bright bluebells spotted the ground beside a path that looked as if it was made of melted diamond. It shimmered and glittered in the light of the sun that was setting on a large body of water that sparkled like orange tinted sapphire. I watched as a kitsune jumped into a tree as it watched a sphinx propose a riddle to some tree nymphs as their homes covered most of the garden with shade. Fruit trees were scattered across the awe-inspiring garden in copious amounts._

_"__It's beautiful isn't it?" Asked a voice from behind me. I turned away from the garden to face the woman who had spoken. I smiled at her._

_"__Yes. Yes it is." I felt a pang of sadness and disappointment in my chest as I realized nothing this beautiful could exist in real life. "This is a dream isn't it." It wasn't a question. There was no way it could be real._

_"__Yes, child. It is. How did you know?" The woman's long blonde locks twist around her head as if they are submerged in gentle waters. Her eyes change color gradually but steadily. First brown, then green, then yellow, then purple, then bright aqua. Her face was timeless, ageless. I tore my eyes away so I could focus enough to answer coherently._

_"__It's too beautiful."_

_"__Oh. Perhaps that's a good thing. Well, onto business. I chose you to be Lady Grey and that makes you one of three of my spokespeople in the wizarding world. You are the only one to speak my will right now. The other two will come into their inheritances at the end of summer. There was a fourth, but he has gone, how do kids put it these days, oh yeah, off the deep end. You three will need all the help you can get to take him down." She looked out to the garden where the Sphinx was now challenging the kitsune. "Good luck, my only daughter." I blinked slowly and woke up staring at my ceiling._

I broke out of my thoughts to the smell of something burning. I look towards the magical stove where I am cooking my tamale.

"Crap!" I gasp and jump to my feet. The tamale has turned black and is sadly unsalvageable. Frowning at the pile of black crumbs, I sigh and put another one on. This time I'm determined to get it to my mouth.

"I don't know why you don't just have a house elf do it. That's what they're for." Astoria comments from behind me.

"Because I would starve if I ever didn't have any to help me live. Plus, I like cooking."

"How can anyone like doing such a menial task?"

"It's only menial if you are bad at it. Some people have made fortunes as chefs."

"What's a chef?"

"Someone who makes the food you eat when you go to a restaurant. House elves don't make all food, you know." The timer for my tamale dings as Astoria thinks up a response to that. I smile and put my cooked tamale on a plate, slathering it with a special green salsa* that I order special from the Muggle world. The Greengrasses know that if they touch it, they die. After I'm done eating I'm going to go to Diagon Alley to get the stuff I forgot to get three days ago…and to pick up my new wardrobe. Astoria draws in a breath and I know she's about to start talking.

"That's stupid. Who would want to spend time making food when they could be shopping?" Her mouth curves downward into a pout. I roll my eyes at her for what feels like the fifth time in ten minutes.

"Your sister, for one." I smirk. Astoria's eyes get really wide and she stands to go find Daphne. I take a bite of my tamale and almost groan. Utter perfection.

I look at the queue for picking up clothes at Madam Malkin's and really do groan. It's_ huge. _Then a smile spreads across my face.

"Tippy." I call. There's a small pop before Tippy appears in front of me in her clean pillow case with the Wilde crest embroidered in the corner.

"What can Tippy do for Mistress Tempest?"

"Tippy, will you pick up my wardrobe and take it back to my room in the manor." Tippy nods and pops away. I turn across the street to Quality Quidditch Supplies. I walk in and grab a bunch of practice snitches to practice with so I can try out for Seeker position on my house Quidditch team at Hogwarts. I had gotten a thorough talking to from Lady Greengrass about the uncouthness of Quidditch and dragon handling and how no respectable lady would engage in such activities. I just scoffed and made a comment about how my parents were fine with it as I walked from the room.

I'm walking toward the Firebolt 2 stand when another broom catches my eye. I walk toward the other stand and admire the broom. The handle is polished mahogany and the footholds are electrum. The tail is a reddish orange color with not a twig out of place. I look at the price tag. LightFury, imported from Italy, 2999 Galleons. I grin to myself. A little much, but worth it. Italy makes the highest quality brooms in the world.

I giggle and jump up and down, giggling like a little kid. I bounce up to the cash register, getting some weird looks along the way. The cashier eyes me warily. Still, it is his job and he tries to force a smile.

It doesn't work. Good for him that I'm on too much of a giddy high to notice or care.

"I'll take the LightFury." The cash manages to keep his incredulity to a mere raising of his eyebrows.

"Your key, ma'am?" He asks.

"Oh yes, of course." I dig in my pocket for the key to my Gringotts vault. I find it and hand it to the worker. He smiles tightly and put it in the magical version of a card reader.

"Just a moment. I will be back with your purchase." The middle-aged man goes through a curtain that leads, probably, to a storage room and emerges a little over a minute later with a long box. I grin as he hands it to me. I can't wait to get home and try it out. As I skip out of the store to go to the next, Tippy pops in front of me.

"I is done Mistress. Is Tippy being needed for anything else today?"

"Actually, yes. Please take this back to my room as well. You don't need to check in with me afterwards. If there's a problem I will inform you after I get back.'" I inform the adorable little elf with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am." She pops away.

I sigh frustratedly after she leaves. Yay…shopping. -_-

**AN: So this is mostly a filler chapter and character development. The only thing that's super important about this chapter is the part with Harry. Good night.**

***Taco Bell's green salsa**

**-MW**


End file.
